I Don't Need a Knight
by J4Y
Summary: I'm not a damsel in distress nor am I a delicate princess that needs someone to tell me how to behave, how to live, and what to believe. So I sure as hell don't need a knight in shining armor like you to tell me what to do.


_**I Don't Need a Knight**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any Gakuen Alice characters**_

I'm not a damsel in distress nor am I a delicate princess that needs someone to tell me how to behave, how to live, and what to believe. So I sure as hell don't need a knight in shining armor like you to tell me what to do. You have and never will. I am myself. I will act the way I want to, do what I want, and choose what to believe in. You know what's coming, so you can't be surprised. Don't say you have authority over me either therefore you decide for me. Well guess what? You don't have anything over me. You have nothing, absolutely nothing when it is about my life! You have no say at all, only I do. I have my own life and you have yours. Leave mine alone and live yours….

_**Chapter 1: Another Fight**_

I stomped off angrily. Steam blew out of my ears as my dark brown hair fluttered aimlessly behind me. It was annoying me and the wind didn't help either. Of course I could have just put it up in a ponytail or something like that, but my hair was the least of my concerns. Actually it was the last thing I was worried about. All I needed to do right now was to get as far away as I can from here.

He really hit a nerve this time. I cannot believe he actually said that! Well he shouldn't be talking! 'Oh grow up already. Stop being such a child!' Well guess what Hun? I am a child!i think you should just shut up already. Telling a thirteen year old to grow up is just plain retarded. He should follow what he says and grow up himself! I mean he keeps whining and complaining to me when he is four years older than me! How wrong is that people? Well let me tell you it is VERY wrong.

Don't you think it should be the other way around? For goodness sakes, he is seventeen and he keeps going to a thirteen year old to tell all his little unimportant problems to. We both know he is smarter than that and actually has friends his age he can talk to about that stuff and whine to, but no. He comes to me. Gosh I'm not !

I'm sure these kinds of fights are regular and healthy for best friends to have once in a while, but every single week! I don't think so and this all started because I was laughing and having fun with one of my other guy friends. What's his problem? I am not a toy of his so no one can steal me away from him. I'm no his possession, so he can't tell me who I can hang around with or tell me who I can talk to! I'll always be there for him as his best friend even if I want to strangle him right now but that's not the point! I mean I need to keep my relationships with my other friends healthy too. He isn't the only one. My world doesn't revolve around him.

"Get back here!" a low shout brought me out of my thoughts. I knew that voice. I knew the person, or guy, it belonged to without looking back to see who it was. I grew so used to that voice. It was part of my every day schedule.

"Leave me alone Natsume!" I screamed back. My pace didn't slow down. In fact it sped up as I heard his running footsteps close behind me. I needed to get away from him. Right now before I do something I regret when he says something else.

"Stop being so stubborn Mikan!" he yelled back louder this time since he was right behind me, literally.

My eyebrows furrowed together. More fresh anger arose in the pit of my stomach. It would come shooting out of my mouth like vomit any second now. Oh, here it comes. I made a one-eighty spin to face him. I marched to where he stopped and I jabbed him in the chest with my finger.

"Why don't you stop being stubborn! Stop following me like a freaking stalker! Go hang out with your other friends that are your age. Heck, go hang out with that girl you like! Leave me alone for once!"

I looked him in the eyes. Mine burned with fury while his had so many different emotions. My brown eyes stared into his crimson eyes. Everything was still. The silence was killing me. Even the birds stopped chirping their happy tune. I swear he could hear my heart thumping so loudly like a drum in place of the birds' song. I read his eyes. Anger, sadness, and surprise were swirling in them.

I pondered on why he was surprised. I didn't say anything that would so that… my eyes widened a centimeter but went back to normal after I realized what I said. He didn't know I knew that he liked someone. Apparently, it was one of my friends. A very close friend but I don't know her name. How I found out without him telling me?

Well, let's say he told me indirectly. Okay so he was talking about her to one of his other friends when we were walking in town. I left to buy something and came back sooner than I thought so I just listened and waited for a good time to "come back". Yes, I know eavesdropping is rude, but I don't think you should talk. You've probably eavesdropped too. And if you haven't, let's say that you are very very very different in a bad way.

Sure they were also whispering, but I have a very good sense of hearing. Nothing can get past my ears. They sounded as if they were yelling actually. Maybe I should give him whispering classes after this is over..We still didn't say a word though. I didn't step back from where I stood either. I was not giving up this time.

"What are you talking about?" he questioned softly pretending not to know what I was talking about. He was looking at the ground, so his bangs covered his eyes.

"Don't play dumb with me today. I know you like a girl. One of my friends," I stated back bluntly not caring anymore. I knew I should have stopped and given up on this a while ago like he hoped I would have, and we could've both forgotten this ever happened, but I really am stubborn. I know I am inside, but I absolutely abhor it when people say it out loud. This is the outcome of that. I would be stubborn as a bull.

I am tired of him always whining. I am sick of him always being right on things because he has logic on his side. He won't be right this time though. I'm shaking things up. A new smoothie will be made, so I won't be using the regular ingredients, innocence and obedience, anymore. I'm through with all of this crap. This is pay back for all those times you wouldn't stop and for me always listening to you so that you'd be happy. It's my turn to be happy now.

_End chapter_

**Tell me what you think of this so I can decide whether to finish the story..fyi this is kinda based on a true story that happened to a friend. Please review! And pairing are not clear yet. I'll decide later so don't kill me~!**


End file.
